kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Numbuh 404
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knd roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sector R page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 04:58, July 19, 2011 Feel free to chat. I like this site, so I'll come on now and then. Deliver to Numbuh 652 To Numbuh 404 for relay to Numbuh 652 I am Numbuh 127-Kids Next Door-(Retired). That last statement is exactly correct, I am a retired KND operative, although I was allowed to retain my KND memories so hence I remain commissioned. So for me, retired status means I left active service by reason of overage, although able to be recalled to active duty in cases of emergency where it is deemed I am especially needed to help the active Kids Next Door out of a serious jam, like a real threat that current day operatives have no idea how to handle, but I might have faced in my day and am willing to deal with once again. But enough about that. I was reading about you, you seem like a good kid, and I am going to recommend to the Global Command that upon your end of service they allow you to retire and retain your memories of the Kids Next Door like I have. You seem too good to suffer the indigity of decommissioning, and to me it is barbaric. Oh, forgot to say, Nigel (Retired Numbuh 1) and Rachel (Retired Numbuh 362) say hello. They got married not too long ago, and Rachel's already expecting their first kid. The next generation is already coming, the Eighth Age of the KND. Also, sorry to say this, Numbuh 19th Century is no longer on the single man market. About two years ago, Fanny Fulbright, who also was granted retirement from the KND and is now Retired Numbuh 86, with my help got possession of the Mark 2 Recommissioning Module and tracked 19th Century down to his residence in of all places, Vancouver, British Columbia. Fanny told me in conversation that she had always been in love with him, whose real name is Rick Strowd by the way. When she decommissioned him, she felt part of her soul die with his wiped away memories and it haunted her all those years even though she never let it on. When she got older she vowed to find him and make it right and restore to him what she felt she stole. So, in short when we tracked down Rick she used the Mark 2 Recommissioning Module and she recommissioned him. You can read the full story on the Numbuh 19th Century page. But here is the bottom line. Fanny and Rick got married. And I was the deacon who married them. So if you want to blame someone, blame me, but I felt Fanny and Rick deserved their happiness. http://kndroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Numbuh_19th_Century Numbuh227 21:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) About me Hey there Numbuh 404, Thanks for answering me so soon. I still think Fanny is a good pick for 19th Century, but that is a debate for another day. As to my age, you got it about right: I'm 29. I'll be 30 in January. Like you I'm still a KND operative even though I am an adult, just I am a retired KND operative. I just am retired from active duty because of the obvious factor of my age. But if the Kids Next Door ever needed me again in a crisis, you better believe it I will be there for them, to my dying breath I will be there for them. As a Navy SEAL commander whose books I have read frequently once said after he retired: Been There, Done That, And I'm Willing To Do It Again. I have no pictures, because I don't do artwork that well, and I don't have many good photos of me to post. Hey, if I could send you a photo of me, think you could do a cartoon rendition of me so I could post that? It might help so I could have something to work from for my profile. Anyway, if you or your group of undercover agents need my help, I'm on it. I may be retired KND, but that don't stop me from coming to a KND agent's aid when all hell is breaking loose. I said it before, Been There, Done That, And I'm Willing To Do It Again. Hope you write back as soon as you can. I may give you my email, and if you got Yahoo I may give you my Yahoo ID. Numbuh227 21:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) From an old time operative Thanks Numbuh 404 for the reply, Well, the 19th Century thing isn't all that big an issue with me. As it is, it'll take some time to pound some sense into Patton's head if we were going to get him ever to go on a date with Fanny. He's as about as thick headed about things of the heart as Fanny can be. I should know, because I've been guilty of being that way myself, not seeing the forest for the trees when it came to someone who liked me but I was oblivious to it until it was too late. And then, I ended up hurt for it when I came to my senses. Those will always be some of my greatest regrets. Ah, I shouldn't pour this on you, this isn't your problem. Just musings from an old warrior. I noticed a while back that already I am starting to streak white in the temple regions of my hair and I am not yet even 30. Well, that's the way I roll I suppose. Well, before I go, let me ask you this. What do you think of the system of retiring certain operatives from the KND which allows the retired operatives to retain their memories and be able to be recalled to active service in case of emergency? Certainly for me it was a more dignified exit than decommissioning and having a whole part of my life taken from me. I know you would feel that way if you were faced with that prospect. And I would fight to the death to keep that from happening to you. Decommissioning is a barbarism that has to end in my end. Numbuh227 05:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Proposal and Yahoo ID Hello again, Good always to hear from you. Your URL page idea struck me as a great idea for a permanent project. I may be an adult, but I still love the KND, just as you do. So we can form our own sort of a black ops unit that sits outside the normal structure of the KND that handles the dark and nasty jobs that the more conventional sectors either cannot or will not try to do. We sort of sit in the shadows, unknown to almost all of the rest of the Kids Next Door but maybe a chosen few if that.That has to be worked out yet. But when all hell breaks loose, we go in, save their collective rear ends, and disappear back into the mist, unseen and unknown. Oh, I've tried talking to 19th Century and he still is ever resistant to ever considering going on a date with you. That makes me so annoyed. I got to work on him and Patton now, if necessary with a Louisville Slugger. I also considered the idea of recommissioning Nicholas as Numbuh 19th Century, give him back his memories. What is your opinion? Since you do things by commission, how much are your costs? I don't have much money, so I need to factor costs. I am pursuing my bachelor's degree at this time, kinda got a late start with college. Well, better late than never, right? Love ya, 404. Don't give up on finding love one day. Numbuh227 04:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) PS-I also wanted to recommission 19th Century because I also want his damn cake recipe. Also...there is something I got to reveal to you, but I'll say it in another message. But when I do, brace yourself, because it will be a real bombshell, and I have had to keep my head down from the former Sector V, especially Abby the now Retired Numbuh 5. It has to do with her and ice cream, let's just say for now. Addendum-I await you on Yahoo Messenger. See you there. Hailing Hello 404, Just got your Yahoo Messenger hail. If you get this, I am there, so I'll meet you there. You can delete this message after you answer it. Numbuh227 18:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC)